


The Rat's Fall

by jenna221b



Series: The Future of Sherlock [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Angst, Drama, F/M, Holmes Brothers, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mary is Moran, Moriarty is Alive, Post-Canon, Post-His Last Vow, Pre-Sherlock Holmes/John Watson, Screenplay/Script Format
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-08
Updated: 2015-05-08
Packaged: 2018-03-29 04:36:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3882556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jenna221b/pseuds/jenna221b
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><strong>MYCROFT</strong>:</p><p>(off-screen)</p><p>Oh, <em>Sherlock.</em></p><p><strong>SHERLOCK</strong> whips around to see <strong>MYCROFT</strong> standing on the dais, in front of the chairman’s chair. <strong>MYCROFT</strong> is leaning forward, smirking with cold, dead eyes.</p><p>
  <strong>MYCROFT: </strong>
</p><p>What do we say about coincidences?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Rat's Fall

**Author's Note:**

> Partly inspired by a mixture of wellthengameover's meta (see [here](http://wellthengameover.tumblr.com/my-sherlock-metas)) and my own (see [here](http://jenna221b.tumblr.com/post/116759684975/will-mary-murder-mycroft)).

**INSIDE SHERLOCK’S MIND PALACE. COURT ROOM.**

In the centre of the room, the words ‘ **RAT?** ’ in large white capital letters tower like a statue. Standing around the letters are a whole host of characters from throughout the series, including **ANGELO, MRS HUDSON, HENRY KNIGHT, LESTRADE, DONOVAN, ANDERSON** and **MOLLY**.

**MYCROFT:**

(voice over) 

Narrow it down.

**SHERLOCK:**

(with a sweeping hand gesture down the row of people, in a rush) 

No, no, no, no, no...

Many people, including **ANGELO, MRS HUDSON, DONOVAN** and **ANDERSON** turn and walk out of the court room. **SHERLOCK** circles round the ‘ **RAT?** ’ statue thoughtfully. **LESTRADE** stands next to the letter ‘ **R** ’ and **MOLLY** stands next to the question mark. **SHERLOCK** stops in front of **LESTRADE.**

**LESTRADE:**

(voice over from _A STUDY IN PINK_ intermingling)

Got anything? It’s a drug’s bust! So, let’s work together.

**SHERLOCK:**

(smiles, shakes his head)

No.

 **LESTRADE** grins back, then turns and exits.  **SHERLOCK’S** smile fades. He takes a deep breath. As he walks over to **MOLLY** , we hear eerily distorted voice overs that jump like a scratched record.

**MOLLY:**

(voice over)

If there’s anything you need, anything at all- you can have me.

 **SHERLOCK** stands in front of **MOLLY**. Words appear around her: _Dated James Moriarty: shared intelligence if-_

 **SHERLOCK** inhales sharply.

**FLASHBACK:**

**INT. ST BART’S HOSPITAL.**

**MOLLY:**

(to **SHERLOCK** , from _THE REICHENBACH FALL_ )

You look sad when you think he can’t see you.

 **CUT TO:**  

 **MOLLY** wiping away a tear during **SHERLOCK’S** Best Man Speech.

 **CUT TO:**  

 **MOLLY** slapping **SHERLOCK** in _HIS LAST VOW._

**MOLLY:**

How _dare_ you throw away the beautiful gifts you were born with? And how _dare_ you betray the love of your friends? Say you’re sorry.

**BACK TO:**

**SHERLOCK** staring at **MOLLY.** He glances at the words still floating around her, and winces. They disappear.

 **SHERLOCK** :

(to **MOLLY** )

Sorry.

 **MOLLY** smiles, then leaves. **SHERLOCK** nods, satisfied, but then his eyes narrow in confusion as he looks around at the now empty room.

**SHERLOCK:**

But then who-?

 **MYCROFT** :

(off-screen)

Oh, _Sherlock._

 **SHERLOCK** whips around to see **MYCROFT** standing on the dais, in front of the chairman’s chair. **MYCROFT** is leaning forward, smirking with cold, dead eyes.

Now, a rapid series of **CUTS** , as voiceovers- one comes straight after the other so they resemble a canon in music.

 **OLD WOMAN** from _THE GREAT GAME **:**_

I like... to watch you... dance.

**MYCROFT:**

Then, give him a puzzle... and watch him dance.

**MYCROFT:**

If you go against Magnussen, then you will find yourself going against _me_.

 **BACK TO:**  

**MYCROFT:**

(in **SHERLOCK’S** mind palace)

What do we say about coincidences?

 **CLOSE ON** **SHERLOCK’S** face. His eyes widen in horror-

**CUT TO:**

**INT. 221B BAKER STREET. THE KITCHEN.**

A cup of tea smashes on the floor. **SHERLOCK** stands in the kitchen, seemingly unaware that he has just dropped the cup.

**JOHN:**

(off screen)

Sherlock?

 **SHERLOCK** doesn’t react. **JOHN** enters the kitchen.

**JOHN:**

What are you- (He stops as he takes in **SHERLOCK’S** stricken expression) What’s wrong? You look like you’ve seen a ghost.

**SHERLOCK:**

(dazed whisper) 

_Mycroft._

**JOHN:**

What about him?

**SHERLOCK:**

(ignoring **JOHN** , glancing at his wristwatch)

Five past two. Diogenes Club.

Abruptly, **SHERLOCK** walks straight past **JOHN** and heads into the living room. His coat and scarf are lying on the couch. He puts them on, his movements jerky- far from his usual self.

**JOHN:**

(frowning at **SHERLOCK’S** behaviour)

You okay?

**SHERLOCK:**

No time, John. I need to talk to Mycroft.

**JOHN:**

Yeah, but-

 **SHERLOCK** exits the living room and thunders downstairs, **JOHN** one step behind him.

**JOHN:**

Sherlock.

Ignoring **JOHN** again, **SHERLOCK** opens the front door to go outside.

**JOHN:**

Sherlock, _wait!_

 **JOHN** grabs **SHERLOCK** by the forearm, forcing **SHERLOCK** to turn and face him. They are frozen in a limbo of sorts- **SHERLOCK** hovering in the doorframe and **JOHN** inside.

**JOHN:**

We’re not playing this game again. You _can’t_ leave me in the dark, Sherlock.

 **SHERLOCK** swallows but shakes his head.

**SHERLOCK:**

I’m sorry. I wish I... it’s too risky. I’ll explain everything later, I _promise._

 **SHERLOCK** turns away again and steps outside. **JOHN** follows him.

**JOHN:**

(hollow laugh)

No, no, no. That’s bollocks, Sherlock, you hear me? Utter-

 **SHERLOCK** whirls around to face **JOHN** again, his face expressing pure panic.

**SHERLOCK:**

_He’s_ the rat, John! It’s been him from the start, always has-

**JOHN:**

Who-

SHERLOCK:

 _Mycroft!_ (rest in one breath) Except, it’s a ruse, has to be-

**JOHN:**

Sherlock, slow down-

**SHERLOCK:**

-make Moriarty believe what he needs him to, and then... but why not tell me in the first-

**JOHN:**

Go on, then.

 **SHERLOCK** blinks, confused.

**JOHN:**

(squares his shoulders)

‘Deduce.’ What’s the _evidence_ , Sherlock? Show me.

**SHERLOCK:**

(frustrated growl)

John, there’s _no time_ for-

**JOHN:**

Well, bloody make time. You’re just getting paranoid, Sherlock. This is what Moriarty wants, right? To make you jump into something without-

**SHERLOCK:**

No, John, listen-

 **JOHN** :

 _No_ , Sherlock, _you_ listen. You need to calm down.

**SHERLOCK:**

(through gritted teeth)

I. Am. Calm.

 **JOHN** raises his eyebrows and **SHERLOCK** nods, a silent ‘fair point.’

**SHERLOCK:**

(exhales slowly, hushed, to himself)

Okay. (to **JOHN** ) Okay. Why don’t-

A phone ringing. **JOHN’S**. **JOHN** takes the phone out of his pocket, text briefly appearing on screen: _**MARY** CALLING._

**SHERLOCK:**

(a beat)

Aren’t you-

**JOHN:**

Yes, yes. (He presses the call button, raises the phone to his ear) Hello? Hey.

As **JOHN** continues the call to **MARY** , **SHERLOCK’S** lips twist.

**JOHN:**

(still on the phone)

Yeah, yeah. No problem. I’ll be there. (hangs up, awkward pause, to **SHERLOCK** ) I- I’d better-

**SHERLOCK:**

(small smile, doesn't reach his eyes)

I know.

**JOHN:**

You’re not going tearing after-

**SHERLOCK:**

No.

**JOHN:**

Good. That’s-yeah.

 **JOHN** steps past **SHERLOCK** , heads towards the taxi rank. Then, he stops. Turns back around.

**JOHN:**

If you- if there’s anything-look, just text me. If you need to.

Before **SHERLOCK** has a chance to reply, **JOHN** turns back and gets into a taxi. **SHERLOCK** stands outside the door to 221B, watches **JOHN** go. He makes to go back inside but pauses. Sets his jaw. Decision made.

In one fluid motion, **SHERLOCK** closes the door and turns back to the street, walks across the pavement, raising his hand as he goes.

**SHERLOCK:**

Taxi!

**CUT TO:**

**INT. THE DIOGENES CLUB. MYCROFT’S PRIVATE ROOM AS WE'VE SEEN IN _THE REICHENBACH FALL._**

**MORIARTY** circles around the room while **MYCROFT** sits at a desk, hands clasped in front of his mouth.

**MORIARTY:**

Ooh, lovely place you’ve got here.

He ambles over to a whisky decanter on **MYCROFT’S** desk. He pours himself a drink. Savours it, smacks his lips, grossly over the top. **MYCROFT** doesn’t react.

**CUT TO:**

**SHERLOCK’S** taxi pulling up outside **THE DIOGENES CLUB.** He hurries out, slams the cab door shut.

**CUT TO:**

**JOHN** putting the keys in the lock to his house.

**JOHN:**

(opening the door)

Mary! I’m here.

No response. **JOHN** frowns. Goes into the kitchen.

**JOHN:**

Mary? Mary, where-

He stops. A lightbulb moment. Not a good one.

**JOHN:**

(horror struck)

Jesus. _Jesus_. Sherlock.

He about turns, rushes out of the house.

**CUT TO:**

**SHERLOCK** striding into **THE DIOGENES CLUB**. He walks into the ‘quiet’ room, scoffing at the ‘silence’ sign.

**SHERLOCK:**

(loudly)

I need to speak with Mycroft Ho-

He stops as he realises that the room is empty. Looks around, unnerved.

**CUT TO:**

**MORIARTY** and **MYCROFT.** **MYCROFT** is still sitting in his chair, **MORIARTY** standing directly behind him. Then: the faint sound of **SHERLOCK’S** footsteps.

**MORIARTY:**

O-ho! We have company.

 **CLOSE ON MYCROFT’S** face. His hands still held in front of his mouth have the smallest of tremors.

**MORIARTY:**

Time to play.

He bends down so his lips are almost touching **MYCROFT’S** ear.

**MORIARTY:**

(a whisper)

_Ice Man._

**MYCROFT** closes his eyes.

**CUT TO:**

**SHERLOCK** pacing around the empty room. He sighs in frustration, takes out his phone and dials. His eyes narrow as he can hear a phone ringing. Whips around. Can’t see anyone. The ringing stops.

**SHERLOCK:**

(urgently)

Mycroft, where-

**MORIARTY:**

(on the other end of the phone)

Oh, Sherlock. Don’t be _obvious._

**SHERLOCK:**

(teeth bared)

_You._

**MORIARTY:**

Now, now, don’t waste all those dramatics. Save them for later.

 **MORIARTY** steps into the room. **SHERLOCK** freezes.

**MORIARTY:**

(still holding **MYCROFT'S** phone to his ear)

Come on, my dear. Time for the show.

 **SHERLOCK’S** nose wrinkles in distaste. As **MORIARTY** turns away, **SHERLOCK** raises his eyes upwards, resigned to follow. **MORIARTY** leads **SHERLOCK** back out of the room, down a corridor, and into **MYCROFT’S** private room. **SHERLOCK** hesitates in the doorway. A beat. No going back now. Steps in.

 **MYCROFT** is still sitting at his desk. He looks up as **SHERLOCK** enters, face impassive. **MORIARTY** places **MYCROFT’S** phone on the desk and stands between the brothers, smirking and silent. **SHERLOCK’S** eyes flicker between **MYCROFT** and **MORIARTY.**

**SHERLOCK:**

(nods to **MYCROFT** , attempt at nonchalance)

Mycroft.

 **MYCROFT** doesn’t look at **SHERLOCK.**

**MORIARTY:**

(perching on top of **MYCROFT’S** desk)

Oh, I _like_ this bit. ‘Cause you don’t get it yet.

**SHERLOCK:**

Well, why don’t you... (pauses to sit down on a chair opposite **MYCROFT’S** desk) ...illuminate me?

Bang! **MYCROFT** springs into action. He hits the desk with his hand in sudden rage. **SHERLOCK** flinches.

**MYCROFT:**

For _God’s_ sake, why couldn’t you leave well enough _alone_ , Sherlock?

A horrible silence. **SHERLOCK** looks uncertain.

**MORIARTY:**

(quietly)

You’ve rather shown your hand there, Mike.

**SHERLOCK:**

(completely lost)

Mycroft, what...?

**CUT TO:**

**JOHN** in a taxi pulling up to 221B.

**JOHN:**

(to cabbie)

Can you wait here, just a sec?

He gets out of the taxi and unlocks the door to 221B. Takes steps two at a time.

**JOHN:**

(frantically looking around the flat)

Sherlock? Sherlock!

He grimaces at the lack of a reply and rushes downstairs again. **MRS HUDSON** is now in the landing, carrying rubbish bags.

**MRS HUDSON:**

Oh! Hello, John.

**JOHN:**

Hey, is Sherlock at yours?

**MRS HUDSON:**

No, love. I thought he was out with you?

 **JOHN** closes his eyes.

**JOHN:**

(to himself)

Oh my God, that _idiot._

**MRS HUDSON:**

John, are you-

But **JOHN** is already on his way out. He runs back to his taxi.

**CUT TO:**

**SHERLOCK, MYCROFT** and **MORIARTY**. Still silent. **MORIARTY** looks displeased at the lack of interaction.

**MORIARTY:**

Oh, _boring_. Let’s get to the _real meat._

**SHERLOCK:**

And what might that be?

**MYCROFT:**

(note of warning)

_Sherlock._

**SHERLOCK** shoots **MYCROFT** an 'Or what?' look.

**MYCROFT:**

(icily)

I'll make this easier for you, shall I?

 **MYCROFT** stands, picking up his phone from the desk, crossing the room to the open door. He stands rigid, a tightly wound coil.

**MYCROFT:**

(to **SHERLOCK** )

Get. _Out._

 **SHERLOCK** stands up slowly, wrong-footed again.

**MORIARTY:**

(to **MYCROFT** , tuts)

I'm disappointed. So ordinary.

**SHERLOCK:**

(wary, pointedly looking away from **MORIARTY** )

Mycroft. Please. Just let me-

**MORIARTY:**

(cutting across **SHERLOCK** , still speaking to **MYCROFT** )

You know you can't keep this up. It's all coming out, now; it's all over.

 **SHERLOCK'S** lips curl into a snarl as he recognises **MORIARTY'S** words. **MYCROFT** is glaring at **MORIARTY** in disgust and loathing. 

**MORIARTY:**

Just tell him.

**MYCROFT:**

(harshly)

I told you, Sherlock, from the start: caring is not an advantage. Never trust-

**SHERLOCK:**

(shakes his head)

This is ridiculous. (turns to **MORIARTY** ) I'm not playing your game, Jim.

**MORIARTY:**

(smiles)

Sherlock, you don't have a choice.

**MYCROFT:**

(uncharacteristically passionate)

Yes, he does!

**MORIARTY:**

(a beat, reconsidering)

No... you're right. The British Government, of course, always right. There's always a choice. (to **SHERLOCK** ) And, what would your choice be if I told you that Big Brother and I have been, well, how should I put this... (pauses to leer at **MYCROFT** ) _long-term._

**SHERLOCK:**

(flippant)

Oh, relationships have never been my thing.

**MORIARTY:**

No? Still, everyone's got their pressure point, Sherlock. And, your brother's was the easiest to find.

**FLASHBACK:**

**INT. MYCROFT'S OFFICE.**

**MYCROFT** alone, tapping away on his laptop keyboard.

**MORIARTY:**

(voice over)

It only took one little push to get him to dance to my tune.

Sound of a text alert. **MYCROFT** reaches for his phone lying next to his laptop. The text briefly appears on screen: _BOOM! xoxo_

**MORIARTY:**

(voice over)

Not even an original threat.

 **MYCROFT**  stares at the phone, alarmed, as **ANTHEA** enters.

**ANTHEA:**

Sir? There's been an explosion at Baker Street.

 **MYCROFT** starts, frantically taps on his keyboard until a surveillance shot of 221 B Baker Street exterior appears on the laptop screen, windows blown in. **MYCROFT** puts a hand to his mouth.

**MORIARTY:**

(voice over)

That's all it took to pull his strings.

**BACK TO:**

**MORIARTY, MYCROFT** and **SHERLOCK. MORIARTY** walks over to **SHERLOCK** , uncomfortably close. **MYCROFT** stiffens.

**MORIARTY:**

Didn't you ever wonder, Sherlock, why everything with Big Brother ended with me?

**FLASHBACK:**

**INT. 221B BAKER STREET.**

**MYCROFT, SHERLOCK** and **JOHN** in the living room from _THE GREAT GAME._

**MYCROFT:**

You've got to find those plans, Sherlock. Don't make me order you.

**CUT TO:**

**INT. SWIMMING POOL.**

**JOHN** enters to face **SHERLOCK** , dressed in the jacket which conceals the bomb strapped to him.

**JOHN:**

This is a turn-up, isn't it, Sherlock?

**CUT TO:**

**SHERLOCK** holding out the memory stick with the missile plans towards **MORIARTY.**

**MORIARTY:**

The missile plans! 

He takes the memory stick from **SHERLOCK** and kisses it.

**CUT TO:**

**INT. AEROPLANE FROM _A SCANDAL IN BELGRAVIA._**

**MYCROFT, IRENE** and **SHERLOCK** standing in the aisle. 

**MYCROFT:**

(to **SHERLOCK** )

I drove you into her path. I'm sorry. I didn't know.

**CUT TO:**

**INT. MYCROFT'S OFFICE.**

**IRENE:**

(to **SHERLOCK** )

Oh, Jim Moriarty sends his love.

**CUT TO:**

**INT. SMALL RESTUARANT FROM _HIS LAST VOW._**

**MAGNUSSEN** and **SHERLOCK** sit opposite each other.

**MAGNUSSEN:**

And what are you giving me for Christmas, Mr Holmes?

**SHERLOCK:**

My brother.

**CUT TO:**

**CLOSE ON** **MORIARTY'S** broadcast message from **HIS LAST VOW.**

**MORIARTY:**

(distorted)

Did you miss me? Did you miss me?

**BACK TO:**

**MORIARTY** smiling as **SHERLOCK** takes everything in. Shaken. **SHERLOCK** catches **MYCROFT'S** defeated gaze. They share a long look. **SHERLOCK** nods, then faces **MORIARTY.**

**SHERLOCK:**

And what if I told you that it... doesn't (looks at **MYCROFT** ) matter?

**MORIARTY:**

Oh?

**SHERLOCK:**

_You're_ the obvious one, Jim. I know exactly what you want. And, you're not going to get it.

 **SHERLOCK** crosses the room to stand next to **MYCROFT** by the doorway.

**SHERLOCK:**

I could walk out of here right now. _Nothing_ will have changed. Not for me. _That's_ my choice.

 **MYCROFT'S** mouth opens slightly, visibly touched.

**MORIARTY:**

(beams)

Oh! In that case, I've already got a plan. 

 **MORIARTY** clicks his fingers. Sound of footsteps approaching behind **MYCROFT** and **SHERLOCK.** **MYCROFT** grits his teeth, expectant. **MARY** enters, heavily pregnant, yet still with a purposeful stride. She is holding a gun. She walks straight in between **MYCROFT** and **SHERLOCK** without looking at either of them, and stands to the right of **MORIARTY.**  

**MORIARTY:**

You know how I don't like getting my hands dirty.

 **SHERLOCK** scrutinises **MARY.**

**FLASHBACK TO:**

**INT. SWIMMING POOL IN _THE GREAT GAME._**

**MORIARTY:**

Don't be silly. Someone else is holding the rifle.

**BACK TO:**

**SHERLOCK** looking at **MARY** and **MORIARTY.**

**SHERLOCK:**

'Dirty'?

 **MARY** sighs, giving **SHERLOCK** a humourless smile.

**MARY:**

Oh, Sherlock. Don't be slow.

She aims the gun directly at **SHERLOCK'S** head.

 **CLOSE ON MYCROFT'S** hand, where he is holding his phone behind his back. He silently dials '999', waits for the call to connect, then hangs up.

**MARY:**

(to **SHERLOCK** )

You already know how this ends.

**MORIARTY:**

(mock realisation)

Yes, you've already had a little trial run.

As **MORIARTY** is speaking, **MYCROFT** cautiously reaches for **SHERLOCK** with his hand, still holding his phone. **SHERLOCK** senses the movement and slowly moves his own hand behind his back, closer to **MYCROFT. MYCROFT** hands the phone to **SHERLOCK** , and gently closes **SHERLOCK'S** fingers over it. Squeezes once. **SHERLOCK** pockets the phone.

**MORIARTY:**

Well, I'd love to stay and chat but I have other... _engagements_. (Abruptly, to **MARY** ) Finish it.

**SHERLOCK:**

Mary-

 **MARY**  pulls the trigger. Rest in **SLOW MOTION** : the bullet heading for **SHERLOCK** ; **MYCROFT** lunging for **SHERLOCK** , pushing him away from the line of fire, putting himself in the bullet's path instead.  **SHERLOCK** is thrown to the floor by the force of **MYCROFT** pushing him away. **SHERLOCK'S** head hits the ground. While **SHERLOCK** is disorientated, the bullet hits **MYCROFT** in the stomach. **CLOSE ON MYCROFT'S** eyes widening, and **MORIARTY'S** satisfied smile. 

 **MARY** gasps. **SHERLOCK**  lifts his head, sees **MYCROFT** wounded, about to fall-

**BACK TO REAL TIME:**

**SHERLOCK:**

_No-_

**MYCROFT** falls. **SHERLOCK** makes to get up and reach for him, but suddenly **MARY** moves, hits **SHERLOCK** across the face with her gun. **SHERLOCK** groans, momentarily stunned. **MORIARTY** stands over **MYCROFT** , gleeful.

**MORIARTY:**

(hushed)

Look at you. The British Government.

In one abrupt movement, **MORIARTY**  viciously stamps on **MYCROFT'S** wound with his foot. **MYCROFT** cries out in pain. **SHERLOCK** fully comes to at the sound of his brother's cry. 

**SHERLOCK:**

_Don't touch him!_

**MARY** regards the scene silently, appears stricken.

**MORIARTY:**

(ignores **SHERLOCK** , to **MARY** )

We're done here.

 **MARY** takes one last look at **MYCROFT** and **SHERLOCK** , then exits without a word. **MORIARTY** starts to follow.

**MORIARTY:**

You'll be hearing from me, Sherlock.

 **SHERLOCK** doesn't reply, frozen in shock. **MORIARTY** leaves. A horrible choking noise from **MYCROFT** , and **SHERLOCK** starts into action.

**SHERLOCK:**

Mycroft! Mycroft, I-

He rushes over to **MYCROFT** , rips his brother's shirt open to reveal the bloody wound.

**SHERLOCK:**

Oh-oh, _Christ._

 **SHERLOCK** tears off his scarf, and uses it to press on the wound. **MYCROFT** cries out in pain again.

**SHERLOCK:**

(breathing heavily)

Sorry, sorry, you'll be fine-

**MYCROFT:**

(mouth moves several times in attempting to speak, breathless)

It-it's alright-this-better alternative-

**SHERLOCK:**

(scoffs)

In what world?

**MYCROFT:**

Rather-rather me... than you.

 **SHERLOCK** stops, thrown, then resumes the pressure on **MYCROFT'S** wound.

**SHERLOCK:**

You _idiot._

**MYCROFT:**

(shaky laugh)

Well-c-caring-is not an advantage.

 **SHERLOCK'S** eyes fill with tears, but he blinks them back, doubling his efforts to save **MYCROFT**. 

**MYCROFT:**

Sh-Sherlock. Leave...leave it. (His hand takes hold of **SHERLOCK'S** wrist) S'alright.

 **SHERLOCK** stares at him, his breath catches as **MYCROFT'S** grip moves from his wrist to hold his hand.

**MYCROFT:**

Th-this is _my_ choice, and I-I'm (eyes close for a moment, releasing tears of pain. Eyes open again to fix on **SHERLOCK** with a fierce determination) I'm so _proud_ of you.

**SHERLOCK:**

(voice choked)

 _Don't_. We-we don't say- we've never said those things, Mycroft.

**MYCROFT:**

Sometimes we need t-to say what-what we've always meant...

As **MYCROFT'S** voice trails off, **SHERLOCK** tightens his grip on **MYCROFT'S** hand.

**MYCROFT:**

Do- do you understand, Sherlock?

**SHERLOCK:**

I-

The sound of a phone ringing. **SHERLOCK** glances down to his coat pocket, then back to **MYCROFT'S** face.

**SHERLOCK:**

(a whisper)

I-it'll be John.

**MYCROFT:**

(ghost of a smile)

Of course.

**SHERLOCK:**

_John..._ he'll help, he can fix-

 **MYCROFT'S** eyes start to roll back into his head.

**SHERLOCK:**

_No._ No, no, no, no- don't you _dare._ (desperately taps **MYCROFT'S** face) Would you just _listen?_ John's coming, he'll be here.

With a great effort, **MYCROFT** opens his eyes.

**MYCROFT:**

I'm- I'm glad he'll...be with...y-

His words are cut short with a long sigh as his eyes close.

**SHERLOCK:**

No. Mycroft, please, _please_ -

 **MYCROFT'S** hand falls out of **SHERLOCK'S** , limp.

**SHERLOCK:**

Oh God, oh God. Please God- (chokes back a sob)

He stares at his brother's body. Utter despair.

**CUT TO:**

**JOHN** in a taxi, phone pressed to his ear. Angry and anxious.

**JOHN:**

Come on, _pick up._

He sighs, redials. The taxi is nearing **THE DIOGENES CLUB.**

**JOHN:**

Would you answer your bloody-

He stops speaking to gape at the view from the cab window: an ambulance and police cars.

**JOHN:**

Oh my G-(to cabbie) Stop!

As the taxi jerks to a standstill, **JOHN** bursts outside. He rushes inside **THE DIOGENES CLUB** , down the corridor, barging past various police officers without stopping.

**JOHN:**

I'm-I'm sorry, just let me through-my friend-

 **JOHN** reaches the doorway of **MYCROFT'S** room. The first thing he sees is **SHERLOCK'S** scarf, lying on the floor, soaked with blood.

**JOHN:**

(entering)

_Sher-_

**JOHN** stops in his tracks. **MYCROFT** is being lifted onto a stretcher by a group of paramedics. Another is gripping **SHERLOCK'S** shoulder, trying to guide him away. **SHERLOCK** looks up at **JOHN** , his face drained of all colour. They stare at each other, speechless.

**CUT TO:**

**INT. HOSPITAL CORRIDOR.**

**JOHN** and **LESTRADE** sitting on the floor, backs to the wall. They look shell shocked.

**LESTRADE:**

And, Moriarty shot him? Just like that?

**JOHN:**

(faintly)

Yeah. (puts his head in his hands) That's what he said.

**FLASHBACK:**

**JOHN** going into his kitchen.

**JOHN:**

Mary? Mary, where-

**BACK TO:**

**JOHN** with his head in his hands.

**JOHN:**

It doesn't make any sense.

**CUT TO:**

**INT. HOSPITAL PUBLIC TOILETS.**

**SHERLOCK** turning on the tap. His hands are shaking, covered with blood. He puts them under the running water, hissing at the heat. 

**MYCROFT:**

(voice over)

All lives end. All hearts are broken. Caring is not an advantage, Sherlock.

 **SHERLOCK** gasps. He grips the edge of the sink with his hands. Retches.

**CUT TO:**

**JOHN** and **LESTRADE** still sitting in the corridor.

**LESTRADE:**

So, what are you saying?

**JOHN:**

(looks up with a steely expression)

Sherlock is lying.

**CUT TO:**

**INT. TAXI CAB. SHERLOCK AND JOHN SITTING SIDE BY SIDE. NIGHT.**

**JOHN** looks at **SHERLOCK** for a long moment, as if considering his next action. **SHERLOCK** is leaning his head against the window, eyes closed, the bridge of his nose pinched tightly between his fingers.

**JOHN:**

(carefully)

Sherlock-

**SHERLOCK:**

(eyes still closed)

_Thinking._

**JOHN** sighs. The cab ride continues in silence until the car stops outside 221B Baker Street. **SHERLOCK** sits up straight.

**SHERLOCK:**

Seventeen.

**JOHN:**

_What?_

**SHERLOCK:**

Theories. So far.

He is out of the taxi before **JOHN** can reply. **JOHN** follows **SHERLOCK** back into the living room of 221B. **SHERLOCK** is standing by one of the windows.

**JOHN:**

Sherlock, what do you-

**SHERLOCK:**

(with disdain)

Well, it's _obvious_ , John. M-Moriarty, he-after the-

**JOHN:**

(placating)

It's okay, you don't have to-

**SHERLOCK:**

_Listen._ He hit me with the gun. (mimes it) Across the face. It...that would have given Mycroft enough time to...

 **JOHN** is staring at **SHERLOCK** , mouth open as he realises the implications of what **SHERLOCK** is saying.

**SHERLOCK:**

Oh! _The phone._ He gave me _his phone_ , John. (takes **MYCROFT'S** phone out of his coat pocket) There has to be something, a sign or some-

He tries to scroll through the phone's messages but only one remains, saved in the drafts folder: _Sherlock, I'm so sorry._ **SHERLOCK** freezes, hope extinguished.

**JOHN:**

Sherlock... Mycroft was pronounced dead during surgery.

**SHERLOCK:**

(grating laugh, almost hysterical)

Well, look at what happened when I...you all thought- (Looks again at the message on **MYCROFT'S** phone) _I_ did it, so why can't _he-?_

 **SHERLOCK'S** voice breaks. **JOHN** takes a step towards him. Cautious. He has been here before. **SHERLOCK** tightens his grip on the phone, his expression turning furious.

**SHERLOCK:**

I couldn't-I didn't see. _Me._ I didn't stop it.

**JOHN:**

Sherlock, there was nothing you could have-

 **SHERLOCK** strikes **MYCROFT'S** phone against the window frame. The screen shatters and breaks.

**SHERLOCK:**

(each word punctuated with another blow to the phone)

It. Isn't. _Fair!_

 **SHERLOCK** repeatedly hits the phone against the window frame.

**JOHN:**

(moving closer)

Alright. Alright, that's _enough_ , Sherlock.

He reaches for the phone, and **SHERLOCK** cringes away.

**JOHN:**

Here, let me-

 **JOHN** manages to wrestle the phone out of **SHERLOCK'S** grasp. It falls to the floor and, as it does so, **SHERLOCK** lets out an anguished cry. **JOHN** is taken aback. **SHERLOCK** starts to collapse against **JOHN.** Instinctively, **JOHN** supports **SHERLOCK'S** weight.

**SHERLOCK:**

John, I-I was so st- _stupid-_

**JOHN:**

Shut up, Sherlock, shut up. Just listen to me: it wasn't your fault.

 **SHERLOCK** shakes his head. He starts to sob- gut wrenching, ugly sounds. **JOHN** guides him to sit on the floor. Hesitates. Pulls him close as **SHERLOCK** continues to cry.

**JOHN:**

(quiet but firm)

Alright...hey, it's okay. I'm here. I'm _here._

 **SHERLOCK** clutches onto **JOHN** , sobs unceasing.

**END SCENE.**

**Author's Note:**

> All feedback is much appreciated! You can find my tumblr [here.](http://jenna221b.tumblr.com/)


End file.
